The Truth
by Petey
Summary: A post-ep Truth. Mulder finally commits to the real truth he's been looking for. And makes a promise for Scully


Title: The Truth  
Author: Petey  
Rating: PG (MSR)  
Summary: I was pondering the ending of Truth and began wondering if there was anything else to it. Mulder and Scully talk, and Mulder commits himself finally to a real truth.

_I have used a line from a deleted scene from the fifth season. In patient X/The red and the black, Mulder commits to Scully and says that "Nothing else matters to me now". I always wondered if he meant nothing else mattered but her now. And so this is my story_

* * *

"Maybe there's hope" said Mulder.  
  
Scully brushed her lips against his cheek and he pulled them closer together, their bodies completely entwined. She continued dropping light kisses on his cheek, his jaw, his ear lobe before resting her head under his chin, burying her face in his neck. She hadn't thought a few days ago that she would be in his arms like this, that they would be here, that they would ever be together again. She had almost lost him again, and this time for good.  
  
Mulder could feel her body shaking, and the damp tears collected on his shirt. He pulled her away from him and lifted her chin up to see why she was crying.  
  
"Don't –don't cry." He wiped the tears with his thumb, but the tears kept coming from his touch. His touch, real touch, he was alive, he was here.  
  
"Stop" she said taking his hand in hers, "don't bother".  
  
She was afraid to tell him why she was crying. She didn't want to be selfish, but she had been in this situation before, losing him, thinking him dead. And then one day he returns. Each time it got harder and more real.  
  
"I have lost you so many times before, thinking you were dead –no" she thought again "knowing you were dead. I mean one time it was a lie, but just pretending, just thinking about it was an awful feeling. Each time I lose you, and each time you come back. What if one of these times you don't? Will I ever accept it? Will I be able to accept it after all that has happened, the things that have been possible before? Mulder, my life does not move forward without you, I don't want anything to happen unless you are here to experience it with me."  
  
"That will never happen again." Mulder looked her straight in the eye, he tapped her nose and her chin playfully and she smiled. "When I left you for the last time, you and William, I learned quickly that nothing else mattered to me anymore. Those two short days with both of you was the happiest time of my life. I gave up happiness for my quest once again because I thought my quest was to find happiness, to find my sister. But I did that, and I was happy, and I could finally be happy to be with you. The first night alone I wondered what I was doing. I wondered why I had left. I left happiness to look for something I hadn't set out to find in the first place."  
  
"The truth?"  
  
"I've always been looking for the truth. But what truth?"  
  
"Mulder –"Scully wrapped her arms around him. She kissed his forehead first, it was almost habit, she pulled away and smiled. Her eyes glistened from the wet tears. The tears that had finally stopped.  
  
Mulder rolled over and pulled Scully underneath him.  
  
"Mulder ?–"  
  
"Yes?" he asked, laying a light kiss on her forehead as she had done.  
  
"I don't want to go another day telling you to stop looking"  
  
"You won't have to" he kissed her jaw line.  
  
"I don't want to go another day wishing I were home"  
  
"You won't have to" he kissed her chin.  
  
"I don't want to go to sleep any more nights without you beside me."  
  
"You won't have to" he kissed her neck.  
  
"I don't want to wake up anymore and find you gone."  
  
"You won't have to" he kissed her chest, pushing her robe away with his nose.  
  
"I don't want to go another day missing you"  
  
"You won't have to" he kissed his way back up and took her lips in a kiss. "You won't have to" he couldn't emphasize it enough; he could only deepen the kiss. "Nothing else matters to me anymore but you."  
  
And that was the truth.


End file.
